T.A.N.
T.A.N. '''(Offically known as the '''Transformers Assistance Network) is an alliance between the United States government and the Autobots appearing in the Transformers: Nova anime. Their main objective is to search for the lost pieces of the Cores as well as finding and destroying any Decepticons on Earth. General Operations Missions Members of TAN will normally be dispatched on missions. These missions generally have something to do with the organization's main goal and as such will include destroying Decepticons and or searching for the pieces of the Cores. Undercover Work Rarely, the government of the United States will order the operatives of TAN to do undercover work for them. The undercover work ordered by the United States government usually requires disguises which make the Autobots and their human partners perfect for the jobs. Organization Ranks As with many organizations, there are ranks in TAN. The ranks of the members of the organization generally determine an operatives role of leadership within the organization. It also appears that Autobots and their human partners share ranks within the organization. The highest rank within TAN is that of Commander. The commander of TAN is in charge of all of the organization's affairs and will only have to consult the United States government on matters of national security. The current commander is Commander Alexander Green. Under the commander is the general who is obviously the second in-command. The current general is General Michael Owens. 'Teams' Pairs of Autobot and human agent partners are often grouped together as teams. The teams are not usually decided by the commander or general of the organization (although they are in some cases which is the case with Team Vincent). Teams of TAN operatives are often sent out on missions together. Sometimes teams in TAN are combined temporarily to increase overall effectiveness. Membership Any Autobots found on Earth or within the universe are immediately invited to join TAN. In order for a human to become an agent of TAN, he or she must partner up with an Autobot and become the user of that Autobot's Cyber Key. Having a human partner allows an Autobot to gain access to their Super Mode. Members The members of TAN are listed by the teams that they are apart of. The members are also listed in pairs, this means that the Autobot and their human partner will be listed together and their names will be separated by a slash. Team Prime Team Prime is not an actual team of TAN. Team Prime is the name to given to Team Green and Team Vincent whenever they combine forces. Commander Alexander Green and his partner, Optimus Prime, are always the leaders due to their high status within TAN. Team Green Team Green is the highest regarded team in all of TAN as it consists of the organization's highest ranking members. Commander Alexander Green and his partner, Optimus Prime, are the leaders. The team's main job is give orders to the other teams of TAN and make sure that TAN is always in order. *Commander Alexander Green/Optimus Prime *General Michael Owens/Ironhide Team Vincent Team Vincent consists of the majorty of the cast in the Nova ''anime. The team is led by Kelsy Vincent, hence the name, and her Autobot partner Arcee. '''Members' *Kelsy Vincent/Arcee *Cara Wright/Ratchet *Jeremiah Stone/Cliffjumper *Steven Walker/Bumblebee Category:Articles by Steven-Kun Category:Organizations Category:Factions